If you leave
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: BL - La seule chose qu'il attendait de son petit ami, c'était un regard. Un regard, et pas une dispute. Pairing : Kyumin [Super Junior] OS de Noël


**Pairing :** Kyuhyun x Sungmin [Super Junior]

**Disclaimer :** Le scénario est de moi, of course. Après, les chanteurs s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, hein ! XD

**Song :** _No other_ - Super Junior

**Petite précision :** Ceci est un OS créé pour une de mes plus proches amies, Saruko. Comme c'est son pairing préféré, c'est son cadeau de Noël, fufuh !  
Joyeux noël à tous !

* * *

Les cris, les lumières, la transpiration... Décidément, Sungmin ne s'en lasserait jamais. Sauf que cette fois, tous les regards étaient dirigés sur lui, et uniquement lui. Il était au centre de toutes les attentions, l'homme en noir, au milieu de toutes ces danseuses vêtues de blanc. Adulé, désiré, il ondulait ses hanches au rythme de la musique, de la façon la plus sensuelle et provocante dont il était capable, tandis que son haut était ouvert, laissant apercevoir son torse finement sculpté, mais qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres.

Les fans en étaient presque hystériques. La plupart hurlaient son nom, et ce surtout lorsque les jeunes femmes l'entourant vinrent caresser sa peau nue, avant de s'éloigner brusquement de lui, suivant le principe de la chanson et de la chorégraphie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était seul sur scène, d'habitude mêlé avec tous les autres membres de son groupe. Mais là, ça lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir toute la gloire pour lui, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Oui, Sungmin adorait ça.

Il n'était pas le meilleur chanteur du groupe. Il n'était pas le meilleur danseur. Il n'était même pas un visuel. Bien sûr, il avait des fans, et il se débrouillait très bien dans toutes les activités, mais il était rarement celui qui « tapait » dans l'œil. Alors il se déchaînait sur scène, pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Pour que, d'un seul coup, les fans ne puissent plus être indifférentes en le regardant, qu'elles se souviennent de sa performance. C'était son seul objectif. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois également que ses amis voyaient sa prestation en live. Les entraînements, il les avait réalisés à l'abri des regards, et les autres membres n'en avaient eu que des bribes. Alors ils découvraient en même temps que les fans, et à l'instar, il voulait aussi les impressionner, savoir ce qu'ils en penseraient.  
Savoir ce que _lui_ penserait.  
Terminant sa chorégraphie, sous les applaudissements, Sungmin reprit son souffle, les lumières s'éteignant. Puis le show reprit, et il fut rejoint par tous les membres, chacun chantant et dansant jusqu'à la fin du concert.

Il était presque minuit passé, lorsque tous les Super Junior rejoignirent leurs loges. Ils étaient exténués, mais heureux. Non seulement les concerts étaient une façon d'être en phase avec leurs fans, avec cette montée d'adrénaline, mais en plus, ils ne faisaient rien, en général, le lendemain, et pouvaient dormir tranquillement. Du moins, lorsque le concert était à Séoul.  
Aussi, chacun des membres des membres se retrouva dans leur loge, afin de se démaquiller, et de discuter avec véhémence de tout ce qui s'était passé.  
Et bien vite, le sujet concerna la performance de Sungmin :

- Minnie, t'as été génial, fit Ryeowook en tapant dans ses mains.  
- On ne s'y attendait pas, ajouta Leeteuk en souriant. Tu aurais pu nous le dire.  
- Ça aurait gâché l'effet de surprise ! protesta Heechul. Beau boulot, en tout cas, le petit lapin.

Sungmin hocha la tête en rougissant. En-dehors, il était quand même assez timide, et un tel flot de compliments le mettait assez mal à l'aise, même si ça venait de ses plus proches amis :

- Je voulais faire quelque chose qui marque.  
- T'as géré, alors, acquiesça Eunhyuk.  
- Merci.

Toutefois, il manquait l'avis de la personne la plus importante, et le lapin des Super Junior tentait tant bien que mal de chercher le plus discrètement possible. Mais au lieu de lui, son regard croisa celui de Siwon, le plus visuel des membres. Et étrangement, son regard le mit très mal à l'aise, comme s'il le dévorait des yeux. Tournant brusquement la tête, Sungmin se mordit la lèvre, et préféra se laisser démaquiller par les stylistes :

- Kyuhyun, t'as rien à dire à Sungmin ?

Le concerné sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, mais apparemment, le maknae était toujours réglé en mode _evil_, car il resta sur sa PSP, au grand dam de la démaquilleuse :

- C'était cool, mais ça faisait gay.  
- Hein ?!

Certains membres pouffèrent, tandis que d'autres semblèrent plus mal à l'aise. Sungmin, lui, ne comprit pas où Kyuhyun voulait en venir, surtout venant de lui :

- Comment ça ?  
- Autant de danseuses, alors que vous aviez tous l'air de vous ennuyer, ça le faisait pas vraiment, c'est tout.  
- Désolé d'avoir été concentré sur la danse, hein !  
- Je dis juste ce qu'il en est.

Comprenant que le plus jeune des Super Junior était en train de mettre mal à l'aise Sungmin, Leeteuk se décida d'intervenir, en qualité de leader, et tenta d'apaiser les tensions :

- Voyons, ça ne change rien à la performance de Minnie, donc...  
- T'avais qu'à danser, alors !

Sungmin savait très bien qu'il allait dire une bêtise, mais il était tellement en colère. Il avait travaillé dur pour plaire aux fans. Pour impressionner les membres de son groupe. Mais aussi pour que lui le regarde, qu'il s'occupe de lui... Est-ce que c'était trop lui demander ?

- T'as peut-être une voix en or, mais tu fais pas grand chose sur scène pour venir me donner des leçons !  
- Kyuhyun, tu sais bien que...  
- Je sais, Teukie ! Mais ça change rien ! Qu'il danse, et on en reparlera !

N'osant même plus croiser le regard de son petit ami, le lapin des Super Junior se mura dans son silence, et personne n'osa plus lui adresser la parole. La bonne humeur était très vite retombée, et ce jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'appartement commun. La plupart des membres, en étant isolés du couple pendant le trajet en voiture, avaient pu réussir à retrouver le sourire grâce à des blagues ou des petites histoires, et furent donc un peu plus dynamiques, une fois à la maison. Mais Sungmin, lui, préféra prendre congé, et se rendit dans sa chambre. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il avait dit, il doutait que Kyuhyun l'y rejoigne. Il dormirait probablement avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme prit une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler une chemise de nuit blanche. Il savait que tous les autres se moquaient de lui à cause de ça, mais il trouvait la tenue confortable. Et après tout, il s'occupait suffisamment de son image en journée, n'avait-il pas droit de choisir ses vêtements la nuit ? Il était là pour dormir, pas pour séduire, alors il s'en moquait.  
Se glissant entre les draps, le lapin des Super Junior se sentit exténué, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyuhyun avait été aussi méchant avec lui. Bon, okay, il lui avait répondu de façon immature, mais c'était en conséquence ! De la part de son petit copain, on attendait surtout des encouragements, ou au moins des mots de gentillesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était réglé en mode _evil_ en permanence ? C'en devenait lassant, et surtout, blessant. Dire que cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Sungmin avait encore des doutes, par moment.  
Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme changea de position, serrant l'oreiller contre lui, jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.  
Surpris, Sungmin se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Qui pouvait venir le réveiller ? Bon, il ne dormait pas, mais la personne à l'extérieur n'était pas censée le savoir :

- Qui est-ce ?

Sortant du lit, le lapin des Super Junior alluma la lumière, et vit Siwon sur le pas de la porte, alors que ce dernier la refermait derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, et après Kyuhyun, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Sungmin était loin de détester Siwon, puisque, après tout, c'était un ami proche. Mais quelque part, il était constamment gêné par cette proximité qu'il avait avec son petit ami. Cette tendance à le tripoter en permanence. Bon, oui, il était vrai qu'il le faisait avec tous les autres membres, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le lapin des Super Junior allait l'accepter.  
C'était tout de même son Kyuhyun.  
Alors, très franchement, et vu le regard qu'il avait eu à la fin du Super Show, il n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir dans sa chambre à cette heure :

- T'es pas encore couché ? souffla-t-il.  
- Non, répondit le jeune homme, j'avais envie de te voir.

Pardon ?

- Sungmin, tu n'aurais pas dû danser comme ça...

La main de Siwon se posa doucement sur la joue de Sungmin, qui ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Elle était chaude, et assez grande pour atteindre son oreille et les mèches de cheveux retombant dessus :

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème que vous avez tous, avec ma représentation ?  
- C'était trop indécent.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet :

- Désolé si j'ai froissé tes croyances religieuses, mais pour un type qui passe une partie du concert à moitié à poil, c'est un peu vexant.  
- Tu n'as rien froissé du tout.

Siwon avança d'un pas, alors que Sungmin reculait. Il voulut se dégager de cette main qui touchait son visage, mais se heurta au mur. Et bien vite, le corps imposant de Siwon forma comme une prison, ses deux bras de part et d'autres de son visage :

- Siwon...

Le jeune homme commença à avoir un peu peur, ne reconnaissant pas du tout son ami. Il avait bu, ou quoi ?

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte...

L'une de ses mains se décolla du mur, retournant caresser la joue de Sungmin, avant de descendre le long de son cou, arrachant un frisson au concerné. Tournant la tête, il se mordit la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas au chanteur :

- … Toutes ces personnes... Toutes celles qui t'ont regardé. Elles ne voulaient qu'une chose.

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement, et Sungmin posa automatiquement ses mains sur le torse d'acier de Siwon, afin d'essayer de le repousser :

- Siwon, arrête...  
- Siwon.

Écarquillant les yeux, Sungmin tourna aussitôt la tête, reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix. Kyuhyun se tenait sur le pas de la porte, observant le manège entre ses deux collègues. Mort de honte, à l'idée d'avoir été prit dans cette position, le jeune homme repoussa Siwon, mais n'ajouta rien, avant de s'écarter. Et le pire, c'est que les autres ne semblaient même pas dérangés, comme s'il était le seul gêné :

- Leeteuk te cherche.  
- Encore ? soupira Siwon.

Le plus naturellement du monde, il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de quitter la chambre. Mais Kyuhyun, lui, ne bougea pas, toisant Sungmin. Ce dernier se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Puis, poussant un soupir, il ne tint plus :

- Dis quelque chose !

Le maknae resta silencieux, mais referma la porte derrière lui, et Sungmin entendit bien le verrou s'activer. Levant la tête, il vit Kyuhyun s'approcher de lui, toujours silencieux. Serrant le poing, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, s'attendant presque à être frappé.  
Et pourtant, à la place, ce furent les lèvres pulpeuses de son petit ami qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Surpris, prit de court, Sungmin voulut protester, mais Kyuhyun s'empara aussitôt de ses poignets, les immobilisant, et colla son petit ami au mur, exactement au même endroit que Siwon, quelques minutes plus tôt.  
N'osant plus lutter, le jeune homme se laissa faire, rendant même son baiser à son amant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne décolle ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière pour que j'embrasse mon petit ami ?  
- Mais...

Sungmin tenta de retrouver sa lucidité :

- Mais je t'ai dit des trucs affreux ! Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit, en me voyant avec Siwon ?  
- Ah, parce que c'est sa simple petite tentative qui te perturbe ?  
- Comment ça ?

Kyuhyun posa une de ses mains contre le mur, à côté du visage du petit lapin des Super Junior, qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer :

- Moi, ce qui me gène, c'est cette façon que tu as eu de te déhancher comme ça, devant tout le monde.  
- Quoi ?!

Un peu hésitant, Sungmin se demanda s'il comprenait bien. Mais à voir l'air de son petit ami, ce dernier était sûrement très sérieux :

- Ta danse ! Je déteste quand tu es comme ça ! Pour les fans, tu devrais juste être le lapin que tout le monde aime. Ce genre de chose, il n'y a que moi qui devrais les voir !  
- Kyu... ?  
- T'arrive pas à comprendre que...  
- T'es jaloux ?

Kyuhyun écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question, mais se mordit la lèvre, ce qui le trahit instantanément. Sungmin n'en revenait pas. Dans une autre situation, ça ne lui aurait même pas parut crédible, mais là, ça prenait tout son sens !

- C'est pour ça que tu étais de mauvaise humeur ? Parce que...

Le jeune homme ne put continuer, puisque les lèvres de Kyuhyun s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes, comme pour le faire taire. Sauf que, cette fois, ça ne le dérangeait plus, et Sungmin entoura le cou de son petit ami. Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de jalousie, alors ça lui allait. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés pour de vrai.  
Peu à peu, le baiser s'enflamma, et la langue de Kyuhyun vint tapoter contre ses lèvres, forçant l'accès pour pouvoir y entrer. Loin d'y opposer une résistance, Sungmin se laissa faire, et sentit une main baladeuse se poser sur ses hanches. Puis, presque par automatisme, il se retrouva projeté sur le lit, et n'eut le temps de se redresser que son petit ami était déjà sur lui :

- Enlève ça.

Comme tous les autres, Kyuhyun détestait cette chemise de nuit, qui tuait un peu les passions. Du moins, portée par son petit ami. Ce dernier eut une moue, mais obtempéra, afin de se retrouver nu. Aussitôt, le regard du jeune homme changea, devenant plus bestial, et plus gourmand. Sans attendre, ses lèvres se plongèrent dans le cou de Sungmin, qui se mordit la lèvre. Il commençait déjà à se sentir bien, et entoura son cou, avant de descendre une main dans son dos.  
Dire qu'il était plus jeune que lui. C'était le monde à l'envers :

- Kyu...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais Sungmin ne s'en cacha pas. De toute façon, il était bien trop heureux que la situation soit réglée pour protester, et avait même très envie de son petit ami, qu'il jugeait trop habillé à son goût. Doucement, ses mains commencèrent à lui enlever sa chemise, afin de dévoiler le torse fin de Kyuhyun, couvert de cicatrices. Ces marques indélébiles, preuves de son accident, et de ses peu de chances de survie. Il en avait honte, mais Sungmin, lui, les regardait toujours, sans détourner le regard. Elles lui rappelaient combien son petit ami lui était précieux.  
Il avait vraiment été idiot de s'être emporté pour des broutilles, quelques heures avant.  
Et Kyuhyun semblait être de son avis, puisqu'il délaissa vite le cou de son amant pour glisser à son torse, tandis que ses mains exploraient cette peau si douce qui avait fait tant d'envieux pendant la représentation :

- Hm...

Entendre les gémissements de son petit ami était sans doute le plus émoustillant, pour Kyuhyun, qui glissa ses lèvres aux boutons de chaire de son amant, afin de venir les mordiller, sa langue jouant avec :

- Kyu...

La main de Sungmin se glissa dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Comprenant le message, Kyuhyun ne se fit pas prier, et s'empara du caleçon de son amant, qu'il fit glisser avec une lenteur diabolique, afin de faire languir son petit ami. Frustré, ce dernier agrippa les cheveux du maknae avec plus de force, lui signifiant son impatience.  
Prenant l'objet de ses convoitises entre ses mains, Kyuhyun eut un sourire, mais ne fit qu'exécuter des caresses avec sa langue, afin de troubler Sungmin, qui se fit de plus en plus pressé :

- Kyu... Ah... Arrête !

Un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres du concerné, qui se décida enfin à prendre entièrement la partie intime de son amant en bouche, exécutant de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. Laissant échapper de nombreux gémissements, Sungmin se mordit la lèvre, et resserra sa poigne, mais cette fois, à cause du plaisir que son petit ami lui donnait. Respirant de plus en plus vite, il sentit que Kyuhyun était en train de jouer avec lui, effleurant les recoins les plus sensibles exprès, sans jamais vraiment les satisfaire :

- H... Tu vas le...

Voulant cracher sa frustration par une menace, Sungmin tenta de retrouver ses pleines capacités intellectuelles pour formuler ses mots, mais n'y parvint pas, au grand plaisir de Kyuhyun. Ce dernier continua de jouer encore un peu, avant d'y aller plus franchement, surprenant son petit ami. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s'accrocha aux draps, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, se relâchant dans la bouche de son amant :

- Kyu...

Sungmin se redressa, et voulut enlacer son petit ami, mais ce dernier, profitant du mouvement, le retourna aussitôt, afin de le mettre à quatre pattes. Écarquillant les yeux, sans trop comprendre, le jeune homme tourna la tête :

- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Je suis toujours en colère.

Sans même avoir fait passer ses doigts dans sa bouche, Kyuhyun en glissa un premier dans l'intimité de son amant, qui étouffa un couinement :

- Hmpf !

Comme pour le détendre, néanmoins, le maknae se redressa, afin de venir mordiller la nuque de son amant, en même temps qu'il entamait les premiers va-et-vient. Puis, une fois qu'il sentit son amant prêt, il en glissa un deuxième, et enfin, un troisième, afin de mieux le préparer. De toute façon, il était habitué.  
Mais malgré tout, Sungmin avait déjà posé son front sur le matelas, se mordant férocement la lèvre, tellement il avait du mal à tenir en place. De ce fait, Kyuhyun estima avoir attendu assez longtemps, ce pourquoi il retira ses doigts, avant de prendre un préservatif.  
Une fois préparé, il retourna contre son amant, ce dernier toujours à quatre pattes, et agrippa ses hanches, afin de le tenir, et le pénétra d'un seul coup :

- Ah !

Sungmin laissa couler une larme, mais son petit ami ne bougea pas, afin de laisser son amant s'habituer à l'intrusion. En parallèle, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, afin de le détendre.  
La position était vraiment difficile, mais une fois que Sungmin se sentit prêt, il commença à tenter de bouger de lui-même, indiquant un feu vert à Kyuhyun, qui ne se fit pas prier pour commencer le mouvement :

- Sungmin...

Il ne l'appelait jamais par son surnom. Non. C'était toujours son prénom entier, surtout au lit. C'était presque comme une exclusivité qu'ils se permettaient, même s'il arrivait que d'autres membres s'y essaient. Mais pas avec la voix emprunte de plaisir et de désir de Kyuhyun.  
Ce dernier commença d'abord doucement, mais accéléra rapidement le rythme, cherchant une zone bien spécifique, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Il eut le signal lorsque Sungmin laissa échapper un gémissement bien plus aigu et érotique :

- Ah... Kyu !

Comprenant qu'il avait enfin touché la prostate, le maknae se lécha les lèvres, avant de retaper au même endroit, encore et encore, à un rythme de plus en plus accéléré. Mais se sentant proche du paroxysme, et ne voulant pas venir avant son amant, Kyuhyun attrapa la partie intime de Sungmin, et y appliqua des mouvements suivant ses propres va-et-vient, afin de troubler le jeune homme. L'effet fut immédiat, puisque ce dernier cambra le dos en gémissant, avant de pousser un cri plus expressif :

- Kyu !

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps, et se relâcha. Sentant son petit ami se contracter, Kyuhyun ne put se retenir plus longtemps, lui non-plus, et suivit son amant, avant de se laisser retomber sur lui en poussant un râle de plaisir.  
Reprenant son souffle, le maknae se retira, et retourna Sungmin, qui semblait presque encore sous le contrecoup, et se trouvait à moitié dans un autre monde :

- Hm...

Kyuhyun embrassa le front de son petit ami avec douceur, puis caressa sa joue. Ce spectacle, il serait le seul à le voir, et jamais il ne permettrait à une seule autre personne d'y assister :

- Kyu...

Sungmin alla enfouir son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, afin de s'y blottir, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Doucement, il chuchota :

- Je t'aime.

Réprimant un frisson, le maknae se mordit la lèvre, puis caressa les cheveux de Sungmin, soufflant :

- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu fais un coup comme ça.  
- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, et j'y songerai.  
- Tu sais déjà que...  
- Oui, mais tu ne me le dis pas assez. Si j'estime que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts, je recommencerai.

Kyuhyun poussa un grognement, n'aimant pas du tout se retrouver dans cette position. Toutefois, il n'était pas dit qu'il rendrait les armes si facilement :

- Je t'aime...

Puis il descendit mordiller le torse de Sungmin, laissant un suçon apparent, qui fit aussitôt réagir le lapin des Super Junior :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Avec cette trace, ça te passera l'envie de te désaper avant un moment.  
- Tricheur !

Sungmin gonfla les joues, et Kyuhyun appuya dessus, avant de ramener son petit ami contre lui. Tant pis s'il boudait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le garder contre lui, caché à la vue de tous. Il l'aimait si fort.  
Au point de le vouloir pour lui seul.


End file.
